Le bonheur des uns
by Charles Henri
Summary: Il y en a qui finissent heureux ; Naruto et Hinata, à qui la vie sourit de toutes ses dents et que la chance protège jalousement. Et puis, derrière, il y a les autres. Ceux qui devraient les haïr et qui ne le peuvent pas. Les ninja sont toujours fidèles, même quand l'amour est à sens unique... NaruHina, centré sur Kiba et Sakura.


« Jônin. »

La lune ronde brillait dans le ciel nocturne, son éclat argenté rappelant irrésistiblement les yeux qu'il allait bientôt contempler.

« Jônin. »

Telle qu'il la connaissait, elle se trouvait sûrement en compagnie de ses coéquipiers, attendant avec inquiétude les résultats.

« Jônin. »

Ce mot était comme une bouffée d'air frais, effaçant les craintes qu'il avait pu avoir. L'envie d'un changement, même infime, le prit soudain, l'envie de quelque chose qui marquerait son accession au grade supérieur. La terre sèche sous ses pieds était une sensation trop familière, l'odeur de poussière le prenait à la gorge, les hauts murs de la ruelle l'oppressaient.

Rejetant ses bras en arrière, il inclina la buste, prit plusieurs pas d'élan et imprimant un changement de direction à son tronc, sauta. Les volets clos défilèrent à quelques centimètres de sa peau avant qu'une mer de tuiles fasse son apparition. Le nouveau membre de l'élite du village s'éleva encore sur un ou eux mètres puis retomba, pliant les genoux pour amortir le choc. Seul le léger son cristallin des tuiles trahit sa présence.

Il se releva lentement, aspirant l'air frais à pleins poumons, face au bâtiment administratif qui dominait les habitations. A l'arrière, l'astre blanc jouait avec les reliefs de la montagne des Hokage, s'amusant entre les lèvres du Yondaime et les couettes de la Godaime, sans oublier de marquer sa présence sous les cils exagérément longs du Shodaime. Le cortège d'étoiles baignait les maisons d'une lueur pâle mais en cet instant, rien ne pouvait être plus brillant que la flamme qui dansait dans les yeux océan. Au milieu des toits ternes, l'orange vif de sa tenue tranchait, rehaussé par le blond des mèches collées à son front par la sueur. On aurait dit un soleil faisant concurrence à la reine de la nuit.

Le son des tuiles qui se chevauchaient le fit sortir de sa transe : avec la vivacité d'un renard, il se retourna à demi et ne voyant personne à la même hauteur que lui, scruta les profondeurs des rues.

Vides.

Riant de sa réaction, le nouveau Jônin se passa une main derrière la tête en un geste familier. Savourant le contact des cheveux soyeux contre sa paume, il leva le menton pour fixer la lune pleine. L'image de son aimée le narguait, douce, tendre, plus précieuse à son cœur que les diamants auxquels elle était si souvent comparée. Pourtant, il fit l'effort de s'arracher quelques secondes à la vision enchanteresse. En tant que ninja, il devait payer son tribut à l'ancienne team 7.

« Sasuke… Si t'étais revenu, toi aussi, t'aurais pu devenir Jônin, 'ttebayo… »

L'astre se reflétait dans ses prunelles, confident silencieux. L'ex-élève de Kakashi ferma et secoua la tête, les joues rouges, comme embarrassé.

« Un mois passé à se battre avec ce conseil de rabat-joies, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, moi et même la vieille ! Tout ça pour qu'ils retirent ton nom de la liste des nuke-nin… »

Un soupir déçu s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Pour ce que ça a servi… Itachi est mort mais on te cherche toujours. »

Ses doigts tirèrent sur quelques mèches trop courtes pour rejoindre celles qui s'entortillaient déjà par-dessus ses ongles. Un petit « Itai ! » accompagna sa grimace, vite remplacée par un sourire qui, creusant ses fossettes, lui donnait des airs de petit garçon, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il imitait inconsciemment les manies de son aimée.

« J'arrive ! »

A peine une minute plus tard, un souffle de vent emportait jusqu'à son odeur.

Le blond, quant à lui, avait déjà quitté les toits de Konoha. Il volait littéralement, ses pieds prenant de brefs appuis sur le sol dur, dans une artère du village. Un cristal bleuté se balançait contre sa poitrine, accroché à une chaîne d'argent : le vieux fil noir s'était rompu peu de temps auparavant et son aimée lui avait offert un bijou qui s'accorderait mieux avec la beauté du cadeau de Tsunade.

L'ancien membre de la team 7 accéléra, ignorant les tiraillements de ses jambes courbaturées. Il était Jônin et ce n'était pas les quelques traces laissées par l'examen qui l'empêcheraient de rejoindre celle dont l'image dansait devant ses yeux…

Il effectua un brusque dérapage et se tourna vers la droite, ignorant la suite de commerces qui s'offrait à lui. Reprenant presque immédiatement la vitesse que ce mouvement lui avait ôtée, le blond s'engagea dans un des nombreux quartiers résidentiels. L'éclat blafard de la lune au blanc éclatant remettait les façades sur un pied d'égalité, transformant les jaune, marron, vert qui les ornaient en gris plus ou moins foncés. Au milieu de la nuit lumineuse, seuls la chevelure et les yeux du ninja parvenaient à faire valoir leur couleur d'origine. Si le cyan de ses iris avait été ravalé au même niveau que les entrées des demeures, la joie qui y scintillait aurait-elle paru plus terne elle aussi ?

Le Jônin ne se posait pas la question. Il se contenta de laisser l'étincelle de son regard grandir quand l'aboiement familier lui parvint.

« Oi, Naruto ! »

La caresse du vent se fit moins forte, puis disparut totalement alors que l'Uzumaki transformait ses bonds en pas et faisait repasser son buste en position verticale. Il marchait tranquillement en arrivant à la hauteur d'un énorme chien.

Le pelage d'Akamaru reflétait la lueur des astres, le rendant bien visible. Langue pendante, la queue battant l'air, l'animal ressemblait à un chiot aux dimensions démesurées. Ses grosses pattes envoyèrent des nuages de poussière quand il se jeta avec enthousiasme sur le blond.

Celui, préparé à cette réaction, eut pourtant du mal à ne pas terminer par terre. La pression que les membres du chien faisaient peser sur ses épaules commença à le faire vaciller. Il plongea ses yeux azur dans ceux, noirs, de la bête, et s'apprêtait à la repousser fermement mais la peluche vivante choisit ce moment pour avancer la tête et couvrir le visage de l'Uzumaki de coups de langue affectueux. Renonçant à feindre la colère, le bond se mit à rire, paupières closes pour se protéger de la salive de l'animal-ninja.

« Akamaru, fiche-lui la paix ! »

Sur un aboiement sonore, le chien retomba au sol, fit volte-face et s'assit, sa queue adoptant un mouvement d'essuie-glace.

« Tais-toi, tu vas réveiller les voisins… »

Débordante d'énergie, la bête se releva et trottina gaiement vers son maître, appuyé contre le mur. La lune accentuait les cernes sous les yeux de Kiba et donnait à sa peau une teinte blafarde. Les triangles écarlate sur ses joues tranchaient avec cette pâleur si peu naturelle qui, en plein jour, aurait semblé maladive.

« Alors, tu t'es ramassé ? »

Quand on obligeait le maître-chien à rester éveillé la moitié de la nuit, son humeur s'en ressentait. Le niveau de son langage aussi.

Naruto, habitué à ces sautes d'humeur, ne s'en formalisa pas. Il se campa sur ses jambes et avança le poing, pouce levé. Un rayon lumineux ricocha sur l'émail de ses dents.

La réaction de l'Inuzuka devant cette posture ne se fit pas attendre : il sortit une main de sa poche et la passa dans ses cheveux alors qu'un soupir soulagé lui échappait. Mais malgré son apparente indifférence, ses lèvres tressaillirent comme pour retenir un sourire.

« Génial ! Par contre, évite de faire la pose à la Gai-sensei devant Hinata. Elle s'est endurcie mais j'ai toujours peur de la voir tomber dans les pommes quand tu te rapproches trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Le jinchûriki sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Avec la lumière sans couleur de la lune, son ami ne remarquait sans doute même pas le symbole de cette gêne, pourtant le ninja ne put s'empêcher d'aller chercher le nœud de son bandeau, à l'arrière de son crâne, dissimulant à la vue de l'élève de Kurenai une bonne partie de son avant-bras.

« Sakura à l'habitude de soigner Hinata-chan quand elle s'évanouit… »

Ses larges mains dans les poches, tête rentrée dans les épaules, Kiba leva les yeux au ciel dans une parfaite imitation de son nouveau modèle – si parfaite qu'entendre le familier « Galère… » n'aurait pas surpris le blond – et persifla :

« Bien sûr, j'oubliais que le futur Hokage ne peut pas se contenter d'une femme. Il lui en faut deux !

La provocation fit son effet. Toute fatigue oubliée, le blond se dressa comme sur des ressorts et répliqua :

- Sakura est ma meilleure amie mais j'aime Hinata-chan !

Le sourire à peine railleur sur le visage de l'Inuzuka lui répondit.

- Bon, c'est pas tout mais…

Le Chuunin bâilla longuement, dévoilant des canines aiguisées.

- … Je dors debout et Hinata est tellement sur les nerfs qu'elle pourrait _mordre_ la première personne qui se risquera à lui adresser la parole.

Naruto le regarda de travers, le bleu de ses yeux scintillant dans la nuit.

- Tu confonds, Kiba ! C'est toi qui mords les gens, pas Hinata-chan. Elle est bien trop gentille !

- C'est c'que je croyais mais tu vas voir, si elle continue à se ronger les ongles comme ça, le bout des doigts va partir avec… »

Il avait tout juste terminé sa phrase qu'une flèche blonde le dépassa ; l'Uzumaki était passé de l'arrêt à la course et faisait à présent coulisser la porte. Sans un regard en arrière, il pénétra dans la maison lumineuse.

Ce ne fut que quand, après avoir rapidement ôté ses chaussures, le jinchûriki quitta l'entrée pour le salon et disparut à sa vue que Kiba réagit. Son sourire amusé tira un jappement à Akamaru. Se tournant vers le chien, l'Inuzuka se redressa et levant un doigt, précisa d'un ton docte :

"Tu vois, pour séduire les jolies filles, il ne faut pas forcément savoir leur parler ou même avoir un cerveau. La preuve, Hinata est folle de Naruto depuis toujours et Sakura arrive dès qu'il l'appelle – toujours amoureuse de Sasuke, tu parles, ça l'arrange bien de raconter ça. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elles lui trouvent mais si je demande à Hinata, elle va croire que je la drague et si je pose la question à Sakura, je suis pas sûr d'en sortir entier."

Haussant les épaules avec lassitude, l'Inuzuka rentra dans le hall de sa demeure, l'animal à sa suite, et referma soigneusement le panneau derrière lui. La lumière crue de l'ampoule le fit cligner des yeux quelques secondes. Son teint avait perdu cet éclat blafard que donnait la lune pour retrouver un bronzage tout à fait décent en plein été, bien que le changement d'éclairage n'ait pas fait disparaître les cernes violets témoignant de sa fatigue.

Akamaru décrivait des cercles impatients autour de son maître, laissant des traces poussiéreuses sur le parquet brun. Voyant sa langue pendre, Kiba accéléra le mouvement, envoyant valser sans délicatesse ses grosses chaussures. Il fit la grimace en songeant qu'à son retour de mission, la maîtresse de maison allait lui tomber dessus comme une tonne de briques…

Un rire frais, clair comme le cristal, le tira de ces pensées effrayantes – dans son cerveau embrumé par le manque de sommeil, l'image de sa mère penchée sur lui, ses yeux lançant des éclairs, ressemblait en effet à un cauchemar…

L'animal et son maître dressèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, attentifs. Le son limpide leur parvint à nouveau. Kiba n'était pas poète, pourtant le nombre de métaphores qui lui venait à l'esprit aurait impressionné Shino lui-même - et lui seul savait à quel point les textes de l'Aburame étaient magnifiques…

Il y avait une rivière dans l'esprit du Chûnin, une source à l'eau transparente. A la surface de cette onde fluide dansait un cercle blanc aux contours troubles que mettait en valeur une myriade de perles scintillantes. Des pierres allongées tapissaient le lit du cours d'eau ou émergeant timidement à l'air libre, rejoignaient le bord, qu'elles coloraient de leur ocre, violet ou orangé. Comment, malgré la nuit et la faiblesse de la lueur argentée de sa reine, pouvait-on distinguer autant de nuances, la question ne se posait pas. Pourquoi l'herbe alentour, loin du vert habituel, se teintait d'un bleu aussi sombre que le ciel, c'était une interrogation superflue. Effacée par le rire pur, maintenant l'enchantement suscité par lui.

« Félicitations, Naruto-kun ! »

Comme un coup de marteau dans une vitre. Le paysage nocturne disparut, effacé par une gomme invisible. Comme un coup de marteau dans une vitre, les milliers d'éclats plantés dans le cœur de Kiba se faisant douloureusement ressentir à chaque battement du muscle hérissé de verre.

A la gauche du maître-chien, une porte entrouverte, laissant passer cette voix à laquelle le brun ne pouvait rester indifférent.

« Akamaru ! Toi aussi, tu viens féliciter Naruto-kun ? »

Le ninja se rendit compte avec un temps de retard que son meilleur ami aux longues dents s'était glissé dans l'interstice dès qu'il avait reconnu le timbre doux propre à la plus belle fille du village. La faille dans sa poitrine gagna quelques centimètres, brûlante – autant que les larmes prêtes à déborder de ses yeux. L'humain et le canin avaient quasiment été élevés ensemble, pourtant les sentiments qui le torturaient n'appartenaient qu'aux hommes. Aussi fort soit leur lien, jamais Akamaru ne pourrait comprendre le tourbillon naissant en lui à sa vue. La joie, semblable à celle d'un héroïnomane face à sa drogue, la sensation de jouissance presque érotique quand il parvenait à la faire sourire…

La destruction de tous ces repères dès que le soleil rejoignait la lune. Ce n'était pas naturel, les deux astres réunis mais bravant les interdits, ces deux là s'étaient trouvé. Le blond tenant dans ses iris le ciel du jour, éclairé par ses sourires. La jeune femme aux prunelles de diamant, illuminant la voûte céleste que formait sa chevelure.

« Kiba ! »

Le rose et le vert ne vont pas ensemble.

Ce fut la première pensée du ninja quand il parvint à reprendre contact avec la réalité. Décidément, le rose et le vert n'allaient pas ensemble quand ils étaient aussi ternes.

Un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres minces quand il se rappela que son nom était Inuzuka, le clan aux sens aiguisés. Pas suffisamment, en tout cas, pour s'apercevoir que son amie avait quitté le salon pour s'avancer vers lui.

« Tu ne viens pas féliciter Naruto ? »

Elle le fixait, son large front dissimulé sous une frange épaisse. Un carré strict arrêtait les mèches rose bonbon au-dessus de ses épaules. Son manteau noir la recouvrait toute entière, ne laissant dépasser que le visage et les mains, trop épais pour qu'on puisse deviner les kunai qui s'y dissimulaient. Mais le plus frappant pour le brun était ses yeux. A une époque, on aurait presque pu penser que deux émeraudes les remplaçaient, polies et brillant de mille feux joyeux.

Désormais, la seule lumière visible était le reflet de la lampe sur le cristallin. Derrière, du vert, si profond qu'à l'observer trop longtemps, on aurait pu s'y noyer. Ce devait être pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, plus personne ne se risquait à dévisager Haruno Sakura…

Sauf Kiba. Lui pouvait sans risquer plonger dans les débris de l'adolescente épanouie que la rose avait été. Car lui avait déjà sombré. Et un regard attentif aurait décelé au fond de ses iris marron les mêmes reliques d'un âge d'or révolu.

Tous deux avaient commis la même faute, la même erreur : oui, tous deux avaient eu le culot d'aimer des dieux ! On leur avait accordé l'insigne privilège de côtoyer ces êtres mystiques, et au lieu de les protéger comme ils auraient dû le faire, ils avaient osé s'y attacher pour ne plus parvenir à s'en défaire. Mais la Nature avait remis les choses en ordre en unissant ses enfants favoris, montrant clairement aux deux Chûnin que leurs sentiments n'aboutiraient jamais.

Ils ne pouvaient que se regarder, se reconnaître dans la douleur de l'autre, face à face, écoutant avec désespoir le rire de Hinata et la voix de Naruto… Leurs anges innocents, ceux à qui il était impossible de reprocher quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'être heureux ensemble. Malgré leur déchirement, chacun connaissait sa voie. Kiba protègerait sa belle aux yeux de lune Sakura soignerait le fougueux Naruto et resterait sa confidente.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux, rompant le lien qui s'était créé. Lentement, ses mèches roses effleurant le tissu léger, elle retourna dans le salon. Kiba fixa sans réfléchir le bras amorphe perdu dans les plis du manteau noir, se demandant durant quelle mission elle en avait perdu l'usage, quelle quantité de chakra elle avait dû sacrifier à Naruto pour ne plus être capable de se soigner à temps.

Les rires s'échappaient de la pièce principale. Celui, franc et grave, de Naruto l'autre, haut et cristallin, caractéristique de Hinata.

Et puis celui, désabusé, de la médecin aux yeux verts.

Kiba se secoua. Il faudrait qu'il lui parle, plus tard son tenketsu bouché l'élançait douloureusement depuis la dernière mission. Peut-être pourrait-elle y faire quelque chose. Elle au moins comprendrait qu'il se soit jeté devant Hinata, quand un traditionaliste Hyûga avait voulu tester l'héritière de la plus brutale manière qui soit.

Peut-être qu'ils finiraient ensemble, un jour, les bras cassés aux coeurs en morceau... Qui d'autre voudrait d'un homme soupirant après une femme inatteignable ? C'était ridicule, si peu digne d'un ninja. Et elle était si belle, Hinata aux yeux de lune, sa protégée, son éternelle petite soeur... Un sourire amer sur les lèvres, Kiba s'abîma dans la contemplation d'un point au-delà de la réalité.

Roulé en boule près de la porte, Akamaru gémit.


End file.
